15 Years Later,
by YumSmoothie
Summary: My alternative epilogue. Didn't like the Deathly Hallows one. Contains small spoilers... but you can't really tell where. Changed names, ages, plot, etc... Enjoy. Can make it into story should people wish. Read and Review, my dears... :


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter... etc. I own Thuban and Ellie and the plot. **

**Happy Reading...**

**Changed a few things... didn't like the epilogue.. or the names/ages/ clichéness of everything. Hated it infact. Here's my version:**

**15 years later...**

-----------

Harry Potter was sitting in his office, sipping a cup of hot tea. Perfect, he thought happily as he sighed at the strength the heat gave him as it streamed down his throat. He shuffled some papers on his desk, considering working today. Well, working harder. For Harry Potter had an easy life. Being the savouir of the wizarding world would tend to do that to people, as the man knew happily.

Harry Potter, Minister of magic, Order of Merlin First, Second and Third class, Assistant chief of the Wizamegot, and all round good guy, was happy to do little when his assistants could do it for him. And he was happy to spend his time visiting friends, doing press shoots, and, of course, shopping with his wonderful wife; Ginevra Potter, nee Weasley.

Today, however, he had found that all his friends were away, delivering their offspring to the Hogwarts express. The press were uninterested in yet another photo shoot of 'Worlds sexiest Wizard' (as voted by witch weekly readers) smiling as he cut some ribborn for some new bar or other. And his wife was off playing referee to the impending argument between divorcees 'Hermione Granger' and 'Ronald Weasley', when they would undoubtably argue over their old relationship and children, whilst his wife dropped off their son.

Speaking of which, he should apparate over to him to say 'cheerio'. Although Harry knew he would visit occasionally; he had given him the marauders map, and told him to meet him in Hogsmeade after two weeks. Harry did adore his son.

He heaved his body up, off the plush chair and moved out of his office and out of the building. Shortly after apparating to Kings Cross station.

------

"OH no! I bloody well did not! How dare you suggest such a thing!" A rather irate Hermione spat out at a taller Ronald Weasley. " How can you accuse me of such things? I did what was best for the whole family, and if that included leaving _you_, then it had to be done!" She poked him in the chest to strengthen her point.

"You stupid wench. I am part of that family!" He hushed back, trying not to attract more people's attention. However, a young Malfoy had, and was watching nearby through the thick vapour the train was producing and calling over his father to see the bushy haired woman shouting at the burly red head.

"Get out of my face. This was over long ago. I'm sorry I left you, but you refused to keep your hands off that hussy Lavander. And I'm not sorry that I met someone else. Now, get away from me." She walked away, towards her crying daughter who was being cheered up by an embarrased pregnant woman holding the hand of a young boy.

"I'm not the only one who couldn't keep my hands to myself, Hermione!" Ronald called out to her back. She ignored him, and the people who had turned their heads to watch.

"Ginny, James, I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologised. "Ellie? Oh, sweetheart. Come here... yes I'm sorry Mummy and Daddy were fighting. No sweetheart it isn't your fault. It never is. Mummy and Daddy just don't like to ... to... be near lots of people. It reminds us of sad things." She said to her daughter as she bent down to cuddle the young child.

"Is is Auntie Lavander that makes you sad?" She asked, knowing full well that her mother hated the woman who lived with her ex-husband.

"No dear. Not at all." Hermione stood up, and said louder, "Shall we go and say bye to Theodore, and James now?" The young child nodded, shaking her blond curls as she did so.

"Was that Herminee, you said about Dad?" The young boy asked. "The lady you said was special for us?" Thuban, as his name was, was a young boy with thick blonde hair, a pale face and very pointed features. He was a very similar resemblance to his father, apart from his eyes. His eyes were softer, a hazel colour, which would light up when he was happy or excited.

"Yes, son. She knew you when you were much younger, when you were just a baby. But then she had to go away, and she couldn't take us with her." He looked over at the woman sadly, remembering a time when she was more than willing to take him anywhere. But that time had left him with a son, an heir out of wedlock, and memories which filled him with sadness, with her.

"Can we say hello?" The sweet sound of his sons innocence broke his through his thoughts.

He nodded and let his son trail his way over to her. He introduced himself, rather boldly, being brought up with confidence would tend to make the boy seem much older than he really was.

"Hello. Mine name's Thuban Malfoy. How are you?" He held his hand up to the woman, who had turned away from her circle of friends and family, and waited for her to shake it.

"I'm very good master Malfoy. And yourself?" She bent down slightly to shake his hand, smiled as he started to make light conversation with her and stood back up to speak with his father.

Draco, who had been watching them nodded slowly towards the boy when he had caught Hermione's eyes. Her's widened slightly, and she gasped looking down at him.

"My Dad says you are very clever, but I bet you're not as clever as I am. He says I am very clever because my Mummy was too, and he said she read to me a lot too before she died-" He stopped when he heard her gasp at him and start to cry. He frowned, too, when she bent down and hugged him to her chest slightly.

"You are a very clever boy. Very very very clever boy." She said as she cried softly. "How old are you now, Thuban?" She asked him.

"I'm six in fourteen days." The train whistled to go, and Hermion heard her name being called loudly.

"Oh, Thuban, I have to go now. But I would like to see you again. Is that ok?" She asked more to the older Malfoy, who's age was beginning to show in his eyes. Thuban answered her.

"Well, alright. But don't cry. I don't like crying people."

She laughed slightly, and left them.

Harry Potter was giving his son a last few pointers in causing mischief and how to avoid Filch. He handed over a small package too.

"You cannot open this infront of anyone. Unless you meet people you trust-" James nodded solemnly to his father.

"Give our love to Neville, when you see him." Ginny called from next to Ron.

James pretended to ignore her. No way was he going to walk into Herbology and give the Professor 'love'. "Bye Dad, Mum." He turned and ran off holding a small bag full of sweets, money a map and a silvery cloak.

And the train left.

Ginny waddled back with her husband slowly, for she was rather lage round the middle now.

And Ron had taken hold of his daughters hand and apparated themselves home, where Lavander was cooking a nice lunch for them all.

Draco left with a Mr Pucey and his wife, as they had said goodbye to their twins that morning, and was now attending a Slytherin get-together with his son.

As the parents and families of the students dispersed, Hermione Granger was sitting alone on a bench holding a small picture. A tear drop fell onto the it and she put it back into her purse. Before she too, apparated home.

"Harry, I felt her kicking." Ginny, who was sat in the front of the car next to her husband, placed her hand onto her tummy and moved Harry's to find it too.

He smiled; never had he thought he would be able to live to see children. And yet here he was, a life surrounded by friends, family and another baby on the way. His life, as hard as it was when he was younger, was now perfect. And Harry made sure he enjoyed it to the full.

**Well, it went differently than I thought it would. But I hated the epilogue of the last book... so anything would be better, in my opinion. **

**Stop here? Or carry on, and make it a story about Hermione und what happened...? Ooh. You decide:)**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Laila.**


End file.
